Libre
by allis-lcw
Summary: My Summer of Love. Une plongée dans les pensées de Mona dans la scène finale du film.


-1**\!/ne pas lire sans avoir vu le film ! Je révèle toute la fin ! Vous êtes prévenus ! \!/**

**Résumé : **Après m'être écorchée les oreilles avec la version française (que je vous déconseille au plus haut point. Elle sonne faux et détruit tout les accents !) j'ai réécrit la dernière scène du film et plongée dans les pensées de Mona bien plus intéressantes que celle de Tamsin dans cette scènes (quoique…). La fic démarre un peu avant que Tamsin ne vienne rejoindre Mona sur le rocher et s'arrête à la fin du film, juste avant le générique de fin (donc pas tout à fait à la fin du coup…).

**Disclaimer : **Le film et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter dans un but non lucratif. En revanche les pensée de Mona dans cette fic sortent tout droit de ma petite tête donc si vous voulez les emprunter demandez-le moi.

Bonne lecture !

**Libre**

J'étais assisse sur mon rocher, mon rocher favori, à écouter le bruit de l'eau. Cette douce musique qui emplissait mes oreilles, que j'avais toujours trouvé apaisante, qui m'avait toujours calmé. Mais aujourd'hui ça ne fonctionnait plus aussi bien, peut-être parce que ce n'était plus mon rocher, mon endroit secret. Je l'avais partagé avec elle. Je lui avait fait confiance et elle avait tout détruit.

J'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi. Je ne tournais pas la tête, je savais que c'était elle à sa démarche maladroite. Toujours sur le point de tomber, glissant sur la mousse, sur la pierre, trébuchant sur les bouts de bois. Elle n'avait jamais su marcher dans la forêt correctement. C'était presque un milieu hostile pour elle.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi. Je ne la regardais pas mais je savais à quoi elle ressemblait. À quelqu'un d'autre. Elle portait cet uniforme scolaire bleu gris qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui me déplaisais le plus. Elle avais les cheveux lisses. Les cheveux lisses comme un signe d'assagissement, comme si elle s'était transformée en jeune fille modèle. Je préférais ses cheveux ondulés qui lui donnait un air sauvage, un air rebelle qui lui correspondait mieux. Ça c'était elle, pas cette jeune fille en uniforme aux cheveux parfaitement lisses. Je ne voulais pas voir son uniforme qui allait me rappeler tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait mais je voulais voir son visage une dernière fois. Cependant je ne voulais pas lui montrer que j'étais toujours attaché à elle à ce point. Je tournais les yeux vers elle sans bouger la tête mais je pouvais à peine l'apercevoir.

"Il faut que je retourne à la pension Mona."

La pension. Je l'avais oublié. J'avais bêtement cru qu'elle resterait avec moi pour toujours. Je fermais les yeux pour ne plus rien voir, pour tout faire disparaître, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je ne voulais plus rien voir et je ne voulais plus l'entendre. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'elle allait me dire pour se justifier pour se faire pardonner. Je ne voulais pas mais la biologie était d'un autre avis. Je ne pouvais pas devenir sourde comme par magie.

"Tu le savais bien quand même."

C'était comme une évidence dans sa bouche. Je le savais bien. Elle me l'avait dit, elle me l'avait fait comprendre. Et pourtant je l'avais oublié, effacé de ma mémoire.

J'ouvris les yeux Tout était toujours là.

"Écoute je ne pouvais pas être moi-même tout à l'heure devant ma mère."

Et pourquoi pas ? Je voulais lui répondre mais quelque part en moi je me l'interdisais. Je devais la laisser parler, lui faire sentir qu'elle allait devoir tout justifier pour acquérir une réaction de ma part. Alors je continuais de fixer les feuilles des arbres bouger sous l'impulsion du vent.

"De toute façon je jouais un rôle, c'était même pas moi. Allons tu me connais."

Je tournais finalement la tête vers elle et la regardais. Je cherchais à voir quelque chose sur son visage qui allait me prouver que je la connaissais. Mais je ne trouvais rien. Je ne savais plus si je la connaissais ou si je ne connaissais qu'un rôle parmi d'autres.

"Tu m'connais."

C'était comme si elle avait su que j'hésitais. Comme si elle avait lu en moi. Comme si elle voulait me convaincre que je la connaissais. Elle me regardait tendrement dans les yeux pour appuyer sa phrase.

Mais je ne réagissais toujours pas.

"Et ne sois pas fâchée à propos de Sadie. Sadie c'était juste…c'était comme une essence poétique, tu vois. J'ai beaucoup d'imagination."

Beaucoup d'imagination. Ça me fit légèrement sourire. C'était vrai, sur ce point elle ne mentait pas. Je n'avais aucun mal à la croire en me souvenant de ses propos sur Sadie, de ses pleurs pour Sadie. Elle avait joué son rôle à la perfection, j'étais tombée dans le piège dès la première seconde.

"Tu me peux pas me dire qu'on ne s'est pas amusé."

Je souris plus largement en repensant à tout ce que l'on avait fait. À tout ce qu'elle m'avait poussé à faire plus ou moins consciemment.

On s'était bien amusée.

Je n'avais jamais passé d'aussi bon moment de toute ma vie.

Elle approcha une main de mon visage, repoussa légèrement une mèche de ses doigts comme pour mieux me voir.

Je souris.

Elle caressa légèrement ma peau de son pouce. J'avais envie d'aller chercher sa main entière avec ma joue. Je voulais sentir le contact de sa peau cotre la mienne encore une fois. Mais je ne le devais pas. Alors je me retins du mieux que je le pus en la fixant.

"J'ai jamais rencontré quelque un comme toi."

Était-ce vrai ? Était-ce un autre de ses mensonges ? Je voulais la croire mais je n'y arrivais pas, je n'y arrivais plus.

"S'il te plait ne m'en veux pas."

Encore une fois elle sembla avoir lu dans mes pensées. Insistant un peu plus pour trouver mon pardon ajoutant à ses paroles son regard suppliant et son sourire que j'aimais tant.

Je voulais lui répondre. Lui faire savoir qu'elle n'avait rien gagné. Mais je ne le devais pas. C'était hors de question, comme un pacte secret avec moi-même qui me l'interdirait. Alors je me laissais glisser le long du rocher pour entrer lentement dans l'eau froide. Ce contact presque gelé ne me fit même pas frissonner une seconde. J'étais trop concentrée sur mes mouvements, sur ses paroles que je ne sentais rien.

Je l'entendis me suivre, se souvenant sûrement de notre premier baiser. Je me retournais pour la regarder descendre du rocher, elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal.

Nous étions face à face dans l'eau. Ni elle, ni moi ne semblions remarquer à quel point l'eau était froide. Elle se rapprocha de moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains. J'avais une folle envie de m'approcher un peu plus d'elle, de l'embrasser, mais je devais la laisser faire le premier mouvement. Alors je me contentais de la regarder, de l'étudier une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne se décide. Elle ne tarda pas à poser ses lèvre sur les miennes. Je me laissais faire et répondis passionnément ne pouvant pas m'en empêcher.

Mais j'avais quelque chose à faire.

Je descendis mes mains sur ses épaules avec difficulté. Je m'accrochais à elle comme pour me donner du courage. Je me mis lentement à encercler son cou de mes mains. Elle comprit ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Alors avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de réagir j'appuyais sur ses épaules en la faisant basculer en arrière pour la faire disparaître sous l'eau. Mais juste avant de fournir un dernier effort je lui volais un dernier baiser. Une dernière fois je sentis la peau de ses lèvre sur les miennes, un contact que j'avais tant aimé. Une dernière fois je me laissais enivrer par son parfum à l'iris qui m'avait tant plu.

Je la poussais un peu plus fort et elle se retrouva sous l'eau.

Je suis désolée Tam… Je suis désolée. Mais je te l'ai promis. Tu me quitte. Je te tue.

Elle me regardait, ne comprenant pas mon geste, me suppliant de la lâcher en se débattant à peine.

J'avais envie de serrer encore un peu plus fort mes doigts autour de son cou. Rien qu'un peu et tout serait fini. Mais je réalisais alors que je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser gagner et lui appartenir à jamais.

J'appuyais un peu plus pour la faire sombrer un peu plus profond et je relâchais la pression d'un coup sec. Elle se releva d'un bond me faisant basculer en arrière. Je l'entendis inspirer tout l'air qu'elle pouvais alors que je m'en allais déjà.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend, t'es tarée !"

J'étais déjà hors de l'eau et je savais que je l'avais blessé. J'avais réussi.

"Pauv' conne ! T'es barge !"

Insulte moi autant que tu le veux, ça ne m'atteint plus. Je ne suis plus à toi. Je suis libre. Tu m'as quitté. J'ai voulu te tuer. Mais j'ai fait mieux, beaucoup mieux. Je t'ai éliminé de mon esprit, de mon corps. Je ne suis plus à toi. Je suis libre de toi. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi et je sais que je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de toi.

Je suis libre.

allis

19h10

14 / 07 / 2007


End file.
